<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your colleague Chrollo by smalltiddyemobf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663859">Your colleague Chrollo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltiddyemobf/pseuds/smalltiddyemobf'>smalltiddyemobf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltiddyemobf/pseuds/smalltiddyemobf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>chrollo lucilfer x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You work in an office and every morning you look forward to see your colleague Chrollo. You know nothing will ever happen between you two, but looking at him can do no harm right? Your boss approaches you and asks if you can help Chrollo with putting all the files in alphabetical order in the archive room. You get up and there he is, breathtaking as ever. You walk up to him and he guides you to the archive room. After a while you notice Chrollo is standing very close to you. That must be a coincidence, since you are standing by the letter G and he had a file in his hands that belongs there. However, after he puts the file away, his hand rests on the shelf. His arm barely touches your shoulders and you feel the warmth of his body on your side. It makes you nervous. Eventually Chrollo opens his mouth and says </p>
<p>“I know you want me, there’s no need to hide it.”</p>
<p>You defend yourself right away “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” </p>
<p>Chrollo pulls his arm away and proceeds to stand next to you at a respectful distance. “I didn’t mean to assume, but could you explain to me why you’re always eyeing me up and down then?” </p>
<p>All this time you thought you were subtle, but clearly not. What now? Give in? Or lie? You can’t permit to lose your job, so you choose for option two. </p>
<p>“You have nice fashion sense. I didn’t mean to give off a false impression. I’ll make sure to keep my eyes in check.”</p>
<p>Chrollo’s face lights up “Really? You think so? Why didn’t you tell me?” but that sparkle disappears quickly. Does he know you were lying? “I thought you would try to approach me here, since it’s just the two of us.” </p>
<p>You lie again “I wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Chrollo walks up to you and asks “What if I tried to approach you instead? Would you turn me down?” </p>
<p>You want to lie for the sake of your job but you can’t help but say “Not here. What if our boss catches us?”</p>
<p>Chrollo’s puppy eyes glisten “Not here? So you want me after all?” </p>
<p>You give in and nod in agreement. Chrollo is now standing behind you and he whispers </p>
<p>“Show me how much you want me.”</p>
<p>You turn around and your hands caress Chrollo’s neck, shoulders, chest, stomach and gradually you reach his crotch. You feel that he’s hard. You look at Chrollo, waiting for his permission to go further. </p>
<p>He gives you a little smile “Continue.”</p>
<p>You unbuckle his belt and take off his pants and underwear. You are shocked by his size but that does not stop you. Chrollo notices your fear and rests his right hand on your head and strokes your hair.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t force myself inside you.”</p>
<p>You get on your knees and hold his shaft with your hands. You kiss and lick the tip and take his cock in your mouth. You pleasure every spot, assuring you make love to every inch of it. Chrollo pulls delicately on your hair and tilts his head back. He tries his best not to make much noise. Between his soft moans he tells you how sensual your lips are and that you’re doing wonderful. Chrollo feels that he’s about to cum and warns you. You don’t care, your dream has come true and you want his juices to flow down your throat. You continue to suck every drop of cum out of him until Chrollo gets so out of breath, he grabs you by your face as a sign to stop. After Chrollo helps you clean up the mess, the both of you return to the office. Your boss asks if everything went well. Chrollo answers that every file has been put in alphabetical order. </p>
<p>He turns to you and says “You helped me very well. I’ll make sure to repay you next time.” </p>
<p>He winks at you and walks to his desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days have passed since your encounter with Chrollo. At the end of the workday your boss suggests to go out for dinner with the entire department, to celebrate the office’s 5th anniversary. He will text everyone the time and place. After receiving the message, you go shower and make yourself ready to leave. Shortly after that you receive another text message, but this time from Chrollo</p>
<p>**[Be ready in 20 minutes, I’m picking you up.]**</p>
<p>It looks like your choice of transport has already been decided by your handsome colleague. 20 minutes have passed and the doorbell rings. You open the door and there is Chrollo. He looks at you from head to toe.</p>
<p>“You look stunning.”</p>
<p>He escorts you to his car and opens the door for you, like the gentleman he is. After being in the car for a while, Chrollo puts his right hand on your thigh,</p>
<p>“This evening I will fulfill my promise.”</p>
<p>This evening? At his place? Here in the car? Or during dinner? You’re so lost in thought, that you don’t notice you’ve arrived at the location. You get out of the car and go inside. You see your boss and all your colleagues sitting at the table. 2 places are still available. To your luck, Chrollo and you can sit opposite each other. The food is served and you can start to eat. Shortly after, Chrollo drops his fork on purpose. A few notice but quickly continue to chat. While Chrollo picks up his fork, he puts a small note on your lap</p>
<p>[Wait for my text message.]</p>
<p>Chrollo crawls out from under the table and tells everyone he’s going to ask for a new fork and make a phone call. He winks at you and leaves. You check your phone and 2 minutes later you receive his message</p>
<p>**[Come meet me in the men’s bathroom, the coast is clear.]**</p>
<p>You get up and go to the men’s bathroom. When you arrive, Chrollo is standing in the middle of the room. He gestures you to come closer and you do so. Chrollo kisses your cheek, your neck and then your lips. His hands travel down to your waist. As he kisses your neck he tries to unbutton your blouse and you let him, you don’t care about getting caught. You want his hands to touch your body and feel his soft lips on your skin. After unbuttoning your blouse, he kisses your collarbones and then your chest. He licks your nipples and massages your breasts. His mouth slowly climbs back up to your lips. While kissing, you feel his hand travel to your crotch. He unbuttons your pants and his fingers caress your underwear.</p>
<p>He smirks “So wet already? I haven’t even started yet.”</p>
<p>He pulls down your underwear and spreads your legs. He kisses your thighs, your pleasure spots and licks them. He slips 1 finger in, then 2 and continues to stretch you, until you’re ready to take in something bigger. As Chrollo pleasures you with his tongue, you feel his nose hit the right spot and you’re at the verge of release. Chrollo notices this and stops. He gets up, unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants.</p>
<p>“Bend over.”</p>
<p>You do as he says and the two of you look at each other in the mirror. You hold onto the sink while Chrollo inserts his cock into your leaking hole. He holds you by your hips and begins to thrust inside you. His size fills your walls and all the right places are touched. You moan and turn your head. Chrollo grabs your jaw and forces you to look into the mirror</p>
<p>“I want to see your angelic face when you moan.”</p>
<p>and he continues his movements. Suddenly you hear footsteps.</p>
<p>“Chrollo, people are nearby...” you say between your moans.</p>
<p>Chrollo pulls back, leads you to the nearest stall and closes the door. Two men enter the room but this doesn’t stop your funtime. Chrollo lifts you up and you wrap your legs around him, your back rests against the door and you two continue where you left off. Your breath becomes heavy and you have a hard time controling yourself.</p>
<p>“You don’t want those strangers to hear you now, do you? Be obedient for me and stay quiet.” Chrollo whispers.</p>
<p>You bite into your blouse to keep yourself under control. When the unwelcome guests finally leave the room you let all your emotions out. Chrollo and you cum together and he kisses you one last time. Once you return, one of your colleagues yells “We’re almost done. Hurry up you’re still in time for dessert!” Chrollo turns his head in your direction and says</p>
<p>“I’ve already had dessert.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>